Unshaken
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: When their faith was tested, it remained unshaken...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: When their faith was tested, it remained unshaken...

A/N: Brotherly angst/fluff oneshot. Hope you like it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Unshaken**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Hearken, children, to the tale of an unshaken faith in Aslan though it might cost the life of one brother for the sake of the younger brother. Hearken to the tale of the testing of the Magnificent and the Just._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

30 Twirleaf 1002

Peter glanced around the ancient temple. It still amazed him that this was nestled in the rolling hills of Terebinthia. The Duke, however, had been quite proud and eager to show Edmund and him once they mentioned reading that Aslan had appeared on the island some six or seven hundred years ago. As they made the four-mile trek up to the temple, the Duke had regaled them with the tale of Aslan's appearance and the calling of a Hero (from the inflection of the Duke's voice, it was definitely a Hero and not a hero) to fight a wicked sea monster who had been hunting the young shepherds and shepherdesses tending their family flocks.

The Duke was currently regaling Kaltree, a Badger, with one of the other stories depicted in a magnificent mosaic on the far wall where the afternoon sun was causing the individual tiles to light with an inner flame. Peter glanced around but the other guards (both theirs and the Duke's) were busy keeping an eye on the perimeter or studying the temple themselves (albeit this was more their own guards than the Duke's), not that he could blame them. It was a fascinating place to be since he didn't think there were any places like this in Narnia herself. Of course, if Oreius had been able to accompany them, the Centaur General might have focused the guards' attention on Peter and Edmund.

Speaking of his little brother… Peter scanned the large antechamber but there wasn't any sign of Edmund. He frowned as he noticed the door in the far wall was cracked open. Starting for the door, he slipped in and froze. Edmund was nearly touching his nose to a very ancient-looking round flute that had a mouthpiece jutting out from its body carved from a faded red coral and with a Lion etched into its surface. One of the Duke's musicians had been playing one like it at the feast last night and had told him it was known as an ocarina. Edmund reached out a single finger and Peter hissed, "Edmund!"

Edmund jerked, barely brushing against the instrument, but it was enough. Peter watched in horror as the ocarina toppled off its stand. Edmund fumbled for it, but it slipped through his fingers and hit the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. He looked up, dark eyes wide. It was the same expression that had been on his face when he had sent the cricket ball through the stained glass window. Peter just shook his head, "Why do you always have to touch?"

"Majesties, I-" Peter spun to see the Duke leaning against the door as though it were the only thing keeping him from collapsing. His face turned red then white then a sort of puce color before all the color leeched from his skin. His eyes were enormous and his mouth opened and closed several times all without a single sound escaping. The Duke's entire body was trembling like a leaf as he gasped, clutching at his chest. _Oh no, Edmund just gave the Duke of Terebinthia a heart attack! Stonebrook is going to kill us. _

"Your Grace? Are…are you well? Do you need a healer?"

Guards were gathering behind the Duke as the elderly man continued to tremble and clutch at his chest. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly several more times before he staggered forward, trembling hands stretched out to the shattered pieces littering the floor, "Garreth's Ocarina! It is…destroyed. What have you done, my Kings? What have you done?"

Peter winced as he recognized the name as that of the Hero who had beguiled the sea monster into an enchanted sleep with an ocarina given to him by Aslan Himself. Why did it have to be a national and practically sacred artifact? Why? Edmund cleared his throat, looking a bit more pale than usual, "I am afraid, Duke Jarreth, that I was examining it and I knocked it over."

Peter stepped forward, not about to let Edmund take the whole of the blame, "The fault was also mine, Your Grace, for I startled my brother and caused him to brush against the ocarina."

The Duke knelt and gathered a number of the shattered pieces into his hands where they glinted a dull red under a shaft of sunlight. "Then it was you, King Edmund, who destroyed this precious artifact, this commemoration of Aslan's protection of Terebinthia through a simple shepherd boy? My King, I fear you do not realize what you have done."

Peter tensed. There was something about the way Duke Jarreth said that last bit that set him on edge. He took another half step forward, putting himself somewhat between the Duke and Edmund. His brother was frowning now, "What do you mean?"

The Duke slowly rose to his feet, still clutching the pieces of coral, which he reverently placed on the pedestal, forming a half-circle around the stand that had previously held the ocarina. He turned and wearily waved a hand, beckoning his guards forward, "By the laws of Terebinthia, there is a penalty for the destruction of any artifact that was blessed by Aslan Himself for such things can never be replaced and might yet have a protective purpose in Terebinthia's future."

Edmund didn't glance at him, but Peter could see the tension filling his little brother's skinny (no matter what Edmund claimed to the contrary) frame and the alarmed looks of their guards who were still _behind_ the Duke's guards. Edmund's voice barely wavered as he asked, "And what is that penalty, Your Grace?"

"Death, Your Majesty." The Duke bowed his head, "I cannot say how it grieves my heart that this must be so."

"No." Peter stepped between the Duke's men and Edmund, his hand hovering just above Rhindon's lion head pommel. "No. We will not permit Our brother king to be slain here by one who claims to be a friend of Narnia and of Aslan."

Duke Jarreth looked even more grieved as he quietly asked, "Did the High King witness his brother destroy the temple treasure that was Garreth's Ocarina?"

Peter swallowed hard and his voice sounded dull even to his own ears as he replied, "Yes, he caused the ocarina to be destroyed but I assure you, My Lord Duke, that it was not in the least wanton or intentional. It was in every way an unfortunate accident."

The Duke shook his head slowly, "I am most sorrowful to inform you, High King Peter, that any, be he royal or common, who destroy an irreplaceable Lion-blessed treasure of the temple, be it wanton or accidental, are guilty of this terrible crime and must be executed forthwith. Terebinthia has a limited number of such treasures, only thirteen…twelve now, for this reason the law is so harsh and swift in its response." He waved the guards forward.

Peter's fingers just brushed Rhindon's hilt when Edmund lightly touched the inside of his arm and shook his head just enough for Peter to see. Peter halted his hand and bit the inside of his cheek as he resisted the urge to declare that none of this could happen. Edmund stepped forward so they were side by side and then he bowed to the Duke. "Duke Jarreth, I surrender to the laws of Terebinthia for how can I be the Just if I do not respect the laws of a fellow sovereign nation? I just ask you make…you make it swift."

The Duke nodded but as the guards stepped forward, Peter jumped in front of them, then knelt at the Duke's feet with one fist pressed against his heart and the other hand stretched out pleadingly to touch the hem of the Duke's cloak. "My Lord Duke, I would not see my younger brother's life lost at such a tender age as he is not yet twelve. But, I am the elder and by rights the punishment should fall to me for I was the one who startled Edmund, thus causing this tragic situation." He looked up and held the Duke's gaze, "Please, I promised our mother that I would take care of my younger siblings, and I could not bear to even see the memory of her trust if I were to fail in this regard. Please let me take his place, my life for his, and then release my brother to return to our home and our sisters who are yet in Cair Paravel."

Duke Jarreth held his gaze for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute or two at the longest. For a moment, Peter feared the man would refuse and then… Oh, how could he even imagine that possibility? No, he would never forgive himself if he didn't try to get Edmund to safety. Finally, the Duke nodded, "Very well, if you, the High King, willingly give up your own life in exchange for your brother, the Just King, then I will release your brother to take himself and you home to your sisters in Cair Paravel."

Peter didn't flinch even though he knew when the Duke said Edmund could take him home, he meant his body. "I am so willing." The Duke beckoned and his guards took Peter's arms, raising him to his feet and then leading him through a door on the wall to the left of the one they had all come in…leading him to his execution.

He could hear Edmund arguing with both their own guards and with the Duke, but then the Duke's guards led him out of earshot. They released his arms, allowing him some dignity at least, and one guard took the lead while the others walked behind him. The guard stopped in front of a solid oak door with a small, barred window cut into the wood near the top. The door groaned on its hinges as the guard opened it and Peter walked into the small cell. The door slammed shut and he heard the key turn, locking him into the small room. There was a single, rickety stool near the back wall of the cell. Peter took the step and a half necessary to reach it then carefully sat on it. The stool wobbled to the point that he feared it might break under his weight.

He dropped his head into his hands. His thoughts were racing and searching for some sort of release until, with a groan that seemed to come from the very depths of his soul, Peter slipped off the stool and knelt on the cold floor of the small dark cell. "Oh Aslan, oh Aslan, I don't know how my death will affect Edmund and the girls. No, that's not true, I know they will be devastated but please…please let them see that I love them and this is why I couldn't let Edmund be the one to die. Take care of my family; please keep them safe between Thy paws. Help them to be strong. I know they can be, I know it and You have placed wiser heads than ours in such positions that they will continue guiding Edmund and the girls so Narnia will continue to prosper. Please continue watching over my family and my people, Aslan." His tone softened until he could barely hear his own whispered prayer, "I…I wish I could have seen Mum and Dad, wherever he is, at least one more time. But, maybe one day we'll see each other again in Your country. I hope we do."

Footsteps echoed outside the cell and Peter quickly wiped his wet cheeks (when had he started crying? He couldn't remember) with his sleeve. Balancing on the stool, he reminded himself that he had to be strong now. The door swung open and a skinny shadow appeared in the rectangle of light. "Peter."

Peter blinked then jumped to his feet as the door was shut, casting the cell in relative darkness again. "E-Edmund?" No, no he wasn't supposed to be in here. Had the Duke renegaded on his agreement?

Edmund shoved him just hard enough to make him step back, "You bloody idiot! Why are you doing this, Peter? Why?"

"You know why, Ed. You're not even twelve yet, just a kid. You shouldn't be sentenced to death for a stupid accident."

Edmund shoved him again, "And you're fifteen! Barely! So how is that any better? This isn't battle. This isn't _just_, Peter, and you know it. Narnia needs her High King, the girls need you, and I need you too. You're our brother, our rock. And this sentence is not just! It's not! But, you're going to go along with it. Why? For the love of Aslan, why are you throwing your life away?"

Peter pulled Edmund into a tight hug, somehow sensing that he didn't have enough time to explain everything. "Because you're my baby brother and I promised Mum I'd take care of you and the girls. As your brother and your High King, Edmund, it is my duty to protect you and the girls and Narnia with everything I am and everything I have, even my life. Aslan gave His life for yours…how can I do any less?" He could hear footsteps approaching and he squeezed Edmund tighter. His little brother was definitely upset since he clung to Peter and didn't protest or squirm away. "It will be okay, Eddie. No matter what happens, Edmund, don't stop believing in Aslan. Remember we are His Kings and He is always with us even…even in death. Take care of the girls for me."

"I will, Peter, I promise. Aslan with you, my King."

Peter sniffed, holding back the tears burning at the corners of his eyes, "Aslan with you, my King. Tell the girls I love them, brother mine. And, Edmund, I-"

Edmund cut him off, "Yeah, I know, Peter. We love you too."

The door opened and the Tiger Kumbali stuck his large head around the frame, rumbling, "Your majesties…King Edmund, we must-"

"I know, Kumbali." Edmund cleared his throat then clapped Peter on the arm before he walked out of the cell. Peter watched in a choked silence as his brother and the Narnians crossed in front of the open door then vanished down the corridor. The guards didn't close the door, though, and Peter could only assume it was time.

_Thank you, Aslan, for letting me talk to Edmund one last time. _The Duke's guards were just outside the cell door and one of them cleared his throat. Peter nodded and walked out of the cell. The guards led him down a short corridor and then out into a courtyard. The Duke waited on a wooden platform next to a block. The platform itself was in the middle of a shallow pool of water. There was probably something symbolic about it, but at the moment, Peter couldn't really make himself care.

The guards stopped at the edge of the pool. Peter could see Edmund on the other side of the pool, one of the Satyrs, Lieutenant Alaois, had a hand on his shoulder…his brother looked even paler than usual but his dark eyes were steady. He nodded slightly when he met Peter's gaze. Peter took a breath then stepped into the pool, walking through the ankle-deep water until he reached the platform.

The Duke had a hand on the axe. An uncontrollable shiver ran down Peter's spine as he stared at the block. He prayed that the Duke would keep his word about letting Edmund leave freely once…once this was over. Kneeling, he placed his neck on the block. He didn't close his eyes as he waited, but he didn't look at Edmund either. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the mosaic of Aslan that graced the wall directly in front of him. _Aslan, into Thy paws._

He heard the Duke grunt with effort as he lifted the axe. The axe swung…and then the blade buried itself in the platform, splintering the wood. Peter didn't move a muscle, too shocked to act as the Duke suddenly grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Duke Jarreth embraced him tightly and shouted, "This is one whose faith in our Lord Aslan is ever unshaken! My High King, you and your brother have passed your test!"

"Test?" At least Edmund could still talk. Peter stared mutely at the Duke, waiting for him to explain. But, the Duke merely waved his hand as he wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders, guiding him off the platform and across the shallow pool where Edmund was already waiting (Lieutenant Alaois and Kumbali had apparently stopped him before he could splash his way to the platform). Edmund gave the Duke a dark look, "What do you mean, sir, that this was all a test?"

Duke Jarreth shook his head, "I would not have done this if Aslan Himself had not come in a dream and instructed me to bring you to the temple and if it should happen that the laws of Terebinthia required the death of one brother. Well, I was to adhere to the law until the point where the other brother was willing to give up his own life for that of the condemned. I did protest, but He reminded me that you were His. I was reminded of a similar event involving Abra, but I am spinning too many tales at once, forgive me." He released Peter and spread his arms wide to include Peter, Edmund, and even that platform. "This was a test of your faith in Aslan. Both of your majesties have proven you trust Aslan even when confronted with death itself. For it takes as much faith to watch without interfering as your brother sacrifices himself as it does to sacrifice yourself for your brother."

Edmund stared at Peter then shook his head, "How do we get the strangest tests?"

Peter couldn't help it. He had to laugh as he slung an arm around his little brother's neck, "Well, you know what the girls say, Ed. It's because we have the strangest minds."

Edmund snorted, "Yeah, well, since we've passed our test, can we eat?"

Peter just laughed all the more while everyone around them also laughed and the Duke nodded, promising that there was a grand feast awaiting them back in his palace. Peter grinned at Edmund, "Well, brother mine, let's go eat. Well, after we clean up. Can't have Susan getting a report that we showed up to a feast looking less than our best."

Edmund snorted again, "And how do you think Oreius is going to react when he gets _his_ report?"

They stared at each other, thinking of the Centaur General's most likely reaction. Peter sighed and then he and Edmund groaned in unison, "Points of the compass." Their guards chuckled softly behind them. Peter sighed again. Oreius would probably make them do his newest training exercise (thank Aslan, it was still one of his more infrequent exercises) until they were too tired to crawl. He glanced at Edmund as they hiked down the path leading to the ducal palace and then he smiled. At least, if Oreius was going to continue trying to pound common sense into them via his ruthlessly efficient training regimen (not to mention the lectures their other teachers, especially Stonebrook, would give when they learned of today's events), he and Edmund would be going through it all together.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so here is the fleshed out events of Test from ****_One Hundred Moments_****. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
